This invention relates to a power mop used for applying a liquid to a surface for removing dirt, grime or other undesirable substances from a floor, or for waxing the surface of a floor. Specifically, this application discloses a power mop where the pump, switch, and battery are located in the hand grip of the mop.
Conventional mops require a bucket of liquid into which the mop head is dipped periodically. This method for cleaning or waxing a floor results in an uneven application of liquid, a problematic result, especially when waxing surfaces. Additionally, continuously repositioning and returning to the bucket for more liquid also increases inefficiency to the task. These conventional mops also have straight handles of wood, plastic or some other material that are not conducive to the ergonomics of a human hand.
More recently, mops with a tank located along the lower end of the mop handle have become popular and are widely available at most retail establishments that sell cleaning merchandise. The pumps for these household consumer products are either battery powered or manually operated for spraying the liquid onto the floor. While these mops are good for household use, they do not have the capability to store the large amount of liquid required for use in larger spaces such as in commercial applications. These more recent mops also do not allow for adjusting the spray of the liquid onto the surface for different applications like waxing, routine cleaning, or heavy-duty cleaning.
Other recent commercial applications include a separate sprayer and tank. These separate sprayer and tank devices add to the complexity of mopping by having to maintain control of multiple devices and having to control the liquid spray in conjunction with performing the task of mopping.
Another type of commercial mop has an attached tank with an offset control for the pump. An example of such mop is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,683. This offset control configuration is awkward to use and requires removing a hand from the mop interrupting the mopping process and adding inefficiency to the task. Additionally, the disclosed mop does not have an ergonomic handle and has no way to adjust the spray of liquid onto the surface for different types of applications.